shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Dream
One Dream (一つの夢 Wan Dori-mu) is a One Piece fanon written by Wyvern 0m3g4. It's a pirate adventure series that follows the main protagonist. Jolly D. Chris and his crew of pirates as they travel throughout the world in pursuit of their dreams and desires. The fanon is known for its attempt to stay faithful to the original One Piece manga as closely as possible, while still having room to be unique and different. History Plot One Dream follows the exploits of Jolly D. Chris, as he becomes a pirate after being inspired by the Renegade Pirates. The series starts off after Chris promises to form a mighty, great crew who can then meet his idols later on, as he leaves his home island as a newly made criminal. Despite having a personal desire to entertain the world through an unknown means as of yet, he had nothing stopping him from drifting aimlessly as a pirate. This all changes once he meets a strong, reckless young man known as Spike, whose dream is to become Pirate King by finding the "One Piece"; a treasure left behind 22 years ago by the former Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. The two set up the crew known as The Jolly Pirates and begin Chris' countless new adventures as they all set sail to find the One Piece. Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Many real world items were the primary focus on certain characters and arcs. *Balance and Moderation - Chris' divided personality as a child and adult reflects the need to keep things in harmony, lest anything be corrupted. *Faith - Spike's undying belief in what he does and says heavily displays this. As well as his dream. *People and Technology - Timber's use and beliefs in his inventions. *Honor and Duty - The reason for Sakura's dream to defeat Mihawk, as well as being seen in her attitude amongst her crewmates. *Acceptance - Usually seen in Chris' choices for crewmates, such as Aphro, Hanuman or Lys. *Racism - During the Hanuman Arc, the story introduces the bigfeet, who have become new targets of discrimination by humans and fishmen alike. This also heavily plays into Hanuman's character at first. *Slavery - Lys' past and its effects on her are what drives her at first. Also, the abduction of Glory and Hanuman's parents play this up a little as well. *Justice - Seen throughout the series. *Pursuing One's Dream - Focused on throughout the series, particularly with The Jolly Pirates. Although some other characters, like Ika, Veronica, Kris, and even Grim show shades of this. *Status Divide - It is focused on with The Jolly Pirates' status as pirates, the World Government's status as "world leaders," the Marines' status as "protectors of the world," and the World Nobles as well as nobles thinking they have a higher status than everyone else. *Eugenics - The World Nobles act superior to others due to their heritage. Sakura also gets most of her acknowledgement for simply being related to Mihawk, as well as Kris' fame for being related to the Blade Family in the New Horizon! series. Mythology Real world mythology has been stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 to be something of a fascination for him, and so he has adapted some myths and folklore into One Dream as well. He has also drawn some inspiration from recent media, like the Godzilla series. *Kong's full name comes from the Latin word 'rex,' meaning king, and the word 'kong.' This refers to famous movie monster, King Kong. *Spike's Monster Shift form greatly resembles famous Touho dai kaiju (giant monster,) Godzilla (Gojira.) When in that form,he's considered to be just as frightening and dangerous. *Glory's heritage as a Kuja refers to the Greek myth of the Amazons; an exclusive society of female warriors. *Hanuman, as well as the bigfeet race, are consistently half-ape and monkey hominids. They are scarcely seen outside the Calm Belt and appear to be close to nature; similiar to tales and witness reports of Bigfoot, or Sasquatch. They are even named after known apes and monkeys in folklore, as well as real life, such as Sun Wukong and the Yeren. *Lys' Devil Fruit power and her epithet as the 'Sneaking Phantom' seem to bring to mind the image of Ghosts and other phantoms. *Likewise, Grim's Devil Fruit, the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, is inspired by Zombies. *Yeren's Devil Fruit, the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Behemoth is based on the largest demon on Earth in the Bible. Additionally, his crew is based on the Seven Deadly Sins seen in Christianity, and his main pirate ship is called Leviathan, a prince of Hell, the ruling demon of the sin of gluttony, and also considered to be the aquatic equivalent to Behemoth *Veronica's epithet, 'Valkyrie,' is based on the Norse myth of the Valkyries. Additionally, her ship, Valhalla, is named after the Norse afterlife for slain warriors in combat. *Despite mermaids being already present in One Piece, as well as including Shinku herself, The Jolly Holiday and The Jolly MK II, the ships of The Jolly Pirates, have figureheads representing mermaids (one for The Jolly Holiday and two for The Jolly MK II.) *Mary, being a cyborg crafted through scientific means against her will reflects some elements seen in Frankenstein. Her first name is also a reference to Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. *Lucy, despite being only a stage magician, has elements of Witches and Warlocks, as well as other famed users of magic. Places *Corral Island, as a result of being influenced by the creation of Wyatt, has a distinct western American setting, and is even based around the O.K. Corral. *The island where the kingdom of Arctica is found has its name based on the continent, Antarctica, as well as its climate. Chapters Pre-Time Skip Grand Line Saga Intro Arc *Voyage 1 *Voyage 2 *Voyage 3 *Voyage 4 Spike Arc *Voyage 5 *Voyage 6 Timber Arc Glory Arc North Blue Saga Re-Entry Saga Post-Time Skip Reunion Saga Phantom Corp. Saga No Beard Saga Characters Main Characters *Jolly D. Chris *Dieu-le-Veut Veronica *Ika *Blade D. Kris Antagonists *Tombstone Grim *The Collosal Pirates *The No Beard Pirates Main Supporting Cast *Spike *Timber *Rose Glory *Wyatt *Dracule Sakura *X Aphro *Hanuman *Jolly D. Hope (Created by Caring16) *Chiyome Lys *Drazil (Created by Jakyou) *Roxanne *Shiro Lucy *Flambe *Forge Mary *Heather C. Thanatos (Created by Ash9876) *Peabody Rune *Peabody Karen *Shinku *Tako *Anne *Mira *Titan Bach Minor Supporting Cast *Urufu *Spike's Soldiers *Rose Venus *Phoenix Virgil *The Storm Pirates *Skookum Trivia *So far, as of yet, three characters in One Dream have been associated with, or related to another character found in a separate fanon series. Chiyome Lys was once a member of the Dawn Breakers in the New Horizon! series, and even debuted in its first chapter. Likewise, Blade D. Kris is the adoptive sister of New Horizon's main protagonist, Nova Blade. Rose Glory is the twin sister of Ayane, a character from Sail On!. Related Articles *Wyvern 0m3g4 External Articles Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories